


Reflection

by antarcticempire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Exile, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Some characters are only mentioned - Freeform, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), brief description of an injury / blood, brrrrrrrrrrrr, happy ghostbur, how do i tag?????, sad and angry tommyinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticempire/pseuds/antarcticempire
Summary: Tommy looks back on the day of his exile
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 242





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> !!! There is a part where I mention blood and an injury (bruised knuckles) but it is not very graphic and not very long !!!
> 
> Aaaaaaaah hi everyone!! I haven't posted on AO3 since 2018 and I also haven't really written anything since then so it feels weird to be back posting something. I quickly wrote this after the exile Dream SMP stream (which was only about 2 hours ago..) and I decided to post it before I go to bed. I hope you enjoy reading it! :)

Tommy sat at the campfire, staring into the flames and seeing sparks fly in all directions as the logs crackled and burned. He was mesmerized by the fire, the flames constantly moving and the wood slowly burning. The flames made the campsite glow in a soft light and illuminated Tommy’s face as he sat in the darkness facing the fire. The smoke went high up in the air and disappeared into the star filled sky. They were all shining bright tonight, maybe a little bit brighter than usual. Tommy had stared at the stars for a little while before his attention was brought back to the flames.

Wil-  _ no _ ,  **Ghostbur** had wrapped a blanket around Tommy’s body when he had sat down at the campfire. It was weird to Tommy, his brother was able to touch objects like books and blankets but when it came to touching Tommy and hugging him he just couldn’t. He’d phase through his body. Tommy knew that this was not the same person as Wilbur, he did not even remember a lot of memories he shared with Tommy, but Tommy could not even ask for a hug from his big brother if he ever needed one.

Tommy had asked Ghostbur for some space and the latter had looked hurt, which Tommy hated. He hated seeing this ghost version of his older brother look so sad all of the time. He tried to be happy and cheerful but Tommy could easily tell that he had a lot of sadness inside of him.

Ghostbur had exclaimed multiple times that he was excited for this vacation with Tommy. He didn’t know what was going on and this seemed like something fun for him while Tommy wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Tommy snapped once, asking Ghostbur if he could just think of memories he had as Wilbur. He just wanted to see his big brother again. Ghostbur tried his hardest but the thinking made him flinch and Tommy stopped him before he could hurt himself. He had apologized and Ghostbur had brushed it off, given him a big smile and offered to chop down some trees.

Here Tommy was, alone and with no one to help him. Yes, Ranboo and Sam had offered help but Tommy doubted that they could do much against Dream. Dream was too powerful and now Tubbo was opposite of Tommy and- oh no, Tubbo. He shook his head. He did not want to think about Tubbo at that moment.

His fingers moved over his knuckles. They were bruised and poorly wrapped with some leftover bandages Ghostbur had managed to take with him from his sewer home in L’Manberg. His knuckles hurt and as Tommy brushed his fingers against the bruising he remembered what had happened during the day. He closed his eyes and tears threatened to fall from them. He had to stay strong. 

But how could he stay strong when it seemed like the entire world was against him?

The idea of the war for New L’Manberg was something he had believed in. He should’ve known it wouldn’t work out when he saw Tubbo’s face. Tubbo didn’t believe in it. Tubbo wanted to exile him from the moment the ultimatum was given by Dream. When Fundy had asked Tubbo if he was alright, Tubbo had put on a fake smile and had shouted in excitement to try and match the excitement that the others had in that moment. Fundy and Quackity didn’t notice Tubbo’s behavior but Tommy did. 

_ ‘Tommy, I am so sorry’ Tubbo said after he had nervously laughed. He looked Tommy in the eyes before turning back to Dream. Tommy wanted to move, say something - anything - to his best friend, but he couldn’t. _

_ Then Tubbo spoke those words and Tommy froze. _

_ ‘Dream, I’ve come to the decision that’ll be best for the nation, the most logical thing to do; for Tommy to be exiled from L’Manberg.’ _

What happened afterwards was a blur. Tommy was sent away from the SMP. Dream was by his side and forcefully shoved him into a boat. Wilbur had trailed behind them and Dream had asked him if he was joining them in the boat. Wilbur had smiled and seemed excited at the idea of going somewhere with Tommy. 

_ Fuck, it wasn’t Wilbur. It was  _ **_Ghostbur_ ** _. _

Tommy tried to talk to Dream, tried to change his mind, but at one point during the journey he had accepted his fate. Dream left them in a field far away from L’Manberg and turned to go back to the others who were probably still at the ugly obsidian wall. Tommy stood in the field with Ghostbur by his side and stared at the man until he disappeared from their view. When Dream was out of sight, Tommy was left to stare at nothing while he tried to collect his thoughts. Ghostbur happily started collecting resources and rambled on and on about their “vacation”. 

Sam had come to them at some point during the day. He had given them food and the promise that he would be there if they needed him. He seemed distraught and in a rush, probably afraid that someone would notice he was there with Tommy and helping the recently exiled boy. Tommy was very thankful. After Sam had left, he received a message from Ranboo telling him that he would be on Tommy’s side no matter what happened. Tommy was once again very thankful.

While Tommy was trying to collect ores and other items so they could get better tools and protect themselves from mobs, he saw someone he really did not want to see and he practically threw himself at the taller man.

Technoblade stood in the field, smirking at Tommy. Tommy wanted to punch his face and get rid of that stupid smirk. He felt so angry and Ghostbur just smiled as he walked up to them and happily greeted Techno. Tommy felt his blood boiling and gritted his teeth.

His feet were moving before anyone could react and Tommy’s fists made contact with the netherite chestplate. Techno had put the thorns enchantment on the piece of armor and it hurt Tommy more than it was hurting Techno.

All Tommy could see was red as he kept punching Techno’s chestplate, trying to hurt him. His knuckles were starting to bleed and it was staining his older brother’s armor. Tommy did not see how Techno’s smile faltered as he kept going, ignoring his burning knuckles and the blood that was everywhere. Ghostbur shouted at Tommy to stop and Tommy did, falling down on his knees and looking at his shaking hands.

Techno felt bad for a split second but Tommy did not need to know that. He just laughed at his younger brother, telling him that he had predicted this would happen. Tommy stood up again and slammed his fists into Techno’s chestplate again but this time Techno quickly grabbed Tommy’s wrists and kept him at a distance. Tommy huffed and tried to pull his hands back but Techno kept him in place until the younger had calmed down. He then let him go and Tommy took a few steps back, giving his older brother an angry look.

The only thing Tommy kept repeating over and over again were three simple words.

‘I hate you.’

Normally Techno was used to these words being muttered by Tommy. Techno was in many ways the opposite of Tommy and often did not agree with his little brother, making fun of him and trying to make him angry. He liked getting a reaction out of him, it kept him going. The teasing, arguing and play fighting was a constant in their youth and Techno could still hear Phil’s disappointed huffs and groans as he would look at the two. Wilbur would always laugh at them and sometimes he’d join in.

But this? This felt different. There was genuine hatred in Tommy’s voice as he said those three words over and over again. Techno tried to keep the facade up but it was slipping away slowly as he stared at his brother who had tried to hurt him with his bare fists, hurting himself in the process. This wasn’t play fighting, this was real.

Ghostbur had led them both to the campsite and Tommy felt broken on the inside and the outside. He had to get bandaged by Techno since Wilbur could not grab a hold of his hands and properly wrap the bandage around the bruised knuckles. Tommy flinched when Techno had grabbed his hand as gentle as possible but he calmed down when he felt Techno wrap the bandage around his hands. With the limited amount of bandages they had, most of the bruises were still visible but Tommy said it was fine. He did not thank Techno.

Techno had soon left, giving Tommy a look which showed no emotion. All Techno got in return was a look full of hatred and anger. Ghostbur still looked quite happy and cheerfully waved at his brother as he left, telling him to come back soon. Techno just nodded at Ghostbur and turned his back on them.

The fire was slowly starting to burn less, the flames becoming smaller and the embers starting to crackle and become less bright. Tommy felt tired and decided to put the campfire out. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He took one last look at the night sky and went to his tent to sleep.

He was alone and afraid, but he would figure something out. 


End file.
